


Pure Animal Instinct

by EndmostGekko (Krivoklatsko)



Category: RWBY
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Futanari, Omegaverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krivoklatsko/pseuds/EndmostGekko
Summary: Alpha!Ruby drags Beta?Weiss to a Halloween party.





	Pure Animal Instinct

Weiss flattened her perfectly white combat skirt and sat in a perfectly white chair. She set a perfectly white binder on a perfectly white table, and looked up the perfectly white dais. A jury of her professors sat ready to hear her appeal.

Weiss began her presentation. “Esteemed Ladies and Gentlemen.”

Professor Port snored. 

Weiss waited for him to finish, then declared, “I should be Leader of Team Ruby.”

Professor Goodwitch raised a hand to her mouth, to cover it. Her eyes stayed perfectly level and attentive, but Weiss imagined the smile behind her hand.

“I have laid out a five-point argument proving my merits as a leader and-“

Oobleck slurped his coffee.

Weiss swallowed her anxiety and fidgeted with her binder, aligning it to the table’s edge.

The slurp continued.

“U-um. P-professor Oobleck?”

He released a satisfied, “Ahhhh. Allow me a moment, Miss Schnee. I believe I will need more coffee while I hear this.”

He set a briefcase on his table and clicked it open. The click echoed in the auditorium. He pulled another thermos from inside, then clicked it closed. 

Weiss aligned her chair to the table, to pass her time and assuage her nervous heart. The chair scraped against the floor, and she flinched. 

“Sorry.”

Glynda blinked.

Port snorted.

Oobleck moved his briefcase to the floor and sipped his coffee.

Ozpin had yet to move. He sat like a propped up body, legs crossed, cheek resting against his fist, mouth hidden behind an emerald scarf, eyes occluded by the glare on his glasses.

Weiss averted her gaze. “Um… I’ll continue. I know the school has a policy about… Well, Betas aren’t allowed to be Team Leaders. But I’d like to challenge that.”

“Denied.” Ozpin’s voice seemed omnipresent.

Weiss tried to continue, but Ozpin continued.

“You didn’t expect that, did you?”

“N-“

“What will you do, I wonder?”

“W-“

“Appeal to authority? An Alpha does not do this. A leader does not do this.”

“Well that’s what I’m here to say, Headmaster! I think that there are some behaviors that would make me a unique leader. And that’s a good thing. I know the value of instilling order and-”

Ozpin turned his head, as if something more interesting was happening in Professor Port’s open mouth.

“Miss Schnee,” Glynda offered. 

Weiss turned to her, hoping for a nurturing comment.

Instead she got, “I advised against even allowing a Beta into Team RWBY. Being surrounded by Alphas like that is sure to, well, bring on Beta syndrome.”

Weiss glanced down to her flash cards. That was exactly an objection she’d predicted! “N-No! That’s not a concern. I know how to assert myself, Professor Goodwitch. In fact, I believe that being raised in the Schnee family has uniquely-”

“Classic Beta syndrome,” Oobleck tutted. 

“B-but-“

“My dear child,” Ozpin intoned, “The very fact that you are arguing with us instead of proving your point, proves ours.”

 

Two hours later, Weiss lay in bed and fumed at the wall. Her cheeks burned with indignant humiliation. It wasn’t fair. She was TWO INCHES taller than Ruby, not to mention TWO YEARS older.

Ruby rummaged around the room behind her, humming and grunting as she rearranged things. Ruby was legally a CHILD. Putting her in authority over the heiress to the Schnee dynasty was possibly the stupidest thing a teacher had ever done.

Weiss pulled out her scroll. She had to distract herself with something. Anything. If she was going to be mad, she might as well be mad at Father, so she opened Twitter and found @realJacqueSchnee.

“Overheard @Ironwood’s latest speech. Proof Betas shouldn’t be in leadership. Notice his wife is never with him? Where is she? Cucks shouldn’t be in leadership either. SAD!”

Weiss sighed so hard it felt like a grunt. She slammed her scroll closed and shoved it under her pillow.

Ruby hummed away, oblivious.

Weis could not hold that anger to herself. So she snapped, “Where are Blake and Yang?”

She rolled over, looking for Ruby and her answer. Little Red was in the closet, clothes swirling around her and rustling as she moved. “Huh? Oh, they’re at the Halloween party.”

 

“The what?”

“The Halloween party, Weiss! And we’re going, too!”

Weiss sat up. “Ruby, what?! Why didn’t you tell me earlier! I don’t have a costume!”

Ruby poked her head out of the closet. “What? Sure you do. That’s what I’m looking for.”

“But Ruby, that’s not the point. What if I don’t like it?”

Ruby stepped out of the closet, wearing a white dress. She did a floaty twirl. “See, Weiss? I’m going as you.”

She reached into the closet and pulled out a black and red dress. “And you’re going as me!”

It was a cute idea, Weiss had to admit. She tried not to smile. She smiled. “W-well, I mean- that’s, I see what you’re going for, Ruby.”

“Good! Now put it on!”

“Hold on, Ruby!” Weiss stood up and put her hands on her hips. She had to assert herself and set boundaries. If she could take charge of Ruby by force of will, then she could PROVE that she was the leader.

Ruby was staring at her. “Hold on and what?”

“I don’t like that you sprung this on me, Ruby. I think you should have told me about this party in advance and let me make my own decisions.”

Ruby laughed through her nose, snorting and gasping. “Weiss, that’s silly. Let you what?”

Weiss drew up her height. “You’re too bossy, Ruby!”

Ruby gripped her belly and giggled, “Weiss! Weiss, oh my god, you look so funny like that. Of course I’m bossy! I’m team leader!”

She pushed the dress at Weiss. “Put this on, silly!”

Weiss folded her arms. “No.”

Ruby laughed harder and put the dress in Weiss’ hands. Weiss folded it over her arm. “Ruby, I’m putting this back in the closet. I don’t like that you keep making decisions for me!”

Ruby, still laughing, motioned for the dress. “Fine, fine, I’ll get rid of it.”

Weiss handed it over and held her chin higher, victorious.

Ruby shouted, “Zwei!”

The dog climbed out of the closet and barked.

Ruby held out the dress. “Zwei! Eat this! Eat it up!”

He did. Quickly.

Weiss gaped, both at the Corgi’s consumptive power, and at the destruction of her gift.

She pointed. “Ruby! Ruby, why?! What if I had changed my mind? Now I don’t have anything to wear to the party at all!”

Ruby wore a new smile now, malicious and gleeful. “Oh. You know, Weiss, I did think of that. In fact, that’s why I set aside this special outfit.”

She reached into the closet and pulled a much smaller outfit from it. 

Weiss took a step back. “Ruby, I’m not wearing that.”

Ruby dangled it over Zwei, who unhinged his maw in preparation.

“Wait!” Weiss snatched the hanger away from Ruby.

Ruby checked her watch. “Uh oh. It’s about time to go. I’ll see you there, Weiss.” She turned and left without checking for approval.

The door clicked shut, and Zwei looked at Weiss, for her next move.

“I’m not wearing it!” she said to the dog.

Zwei burped.

Weiss snorted her frustration. She was not going to wear a skimpy Blake outfit. But that meant she couldn’t go to the costume party.

She held out the costume and examined it. “That is definitely not a combat skirt.” 

She compared it to her hand length and gaped. “That isn’t even a skirt!”

She had a decision to make. To be an Alpha, she had to be at the party.

She felt comfortable while naked. She got naked and stared at her outfit on the bed. It gave her a sense of unease. Like putting it on would make her more naked. Even getting into it felt like she was changing her shape, just to amuse Ruby. 

She squeezed the black skirt up her thighs and around her hips, then pulled the tube top down over her chest. That wasn’t as much of a squeeze.   
She frowned at her breasts. 

Maybe she hadn’t really hit puberty yet. And maybe, when she did hit puberty, everyone would realize that she was, in fact, an Alpha. Weiss took a deep breath and put on her cat ears and her kitty-claw high heels.

The transformation was complete. Weiss wobbled atop her high heels, felt her rear primping up as if for attention. If she walked outside like this, she’d have faunus barking at her like beasts. Her chest reddened at the thought.

“Pull yourself together, Weiss,” she ordered. “You, are an Alpha.”

Walking past the mirror, she noticed the new Weiss Schnee, and purred to her, “Mee- OWW!” as she walked into the closed door.

Ten minutes later, she strutted chin-up and confident into team CFVY’s dorm. Eyes flicked her way, and she felt gazes across her skin like hands. Was this how Pyrrha always felt in that short skirt?

Weiss brought her knees together and took very short steps, arms at her side because WOW she’d never shown so much midriff before.

Velvet whistled. Coco lowered her glasses and grinned in amusement. Yang nudged Blake, who turned to see, and then chuckled.

Weiss stopped in the room’s center and decided, an Alpha would play along. She struck a pose and shouted, “NYAAA~~~!”

Blake rolled her eyes. Everyone chuckled. Ruby laughed like a horse until she fell over. That had to be worth something.

Coco beckoned, and Weiss took the opportunity to slither into a group. Controlling space and commanding attention were important Alpha behaviors. And that meant accepting invitations.

She knew Coco was an Alpha. Everyone knew Coco was an Alpha. Only an Alpha could wear fig leafs to a costume party and still seem fully clothed. 

She just was Alpha, like how the sky was blue. Just like everyone knew Velvet was Omega. She wore a casino bunny girl onesie that didn’t cover either of her cheeks.

Coco put an arm around the bunny girl, protecting her from Weiss’ gaze. Did that mean she saw Weiss as a rival Alpha?

Maybe Weiss WAS an Alpha, and she just hadn’t hit puberty yet! Like, real puberty.

“Nice costume,” Coco smirked.

“I feel so self-conscious right now,” Weiss admitted.

Oh no. That wasn’t Alpha at all.

Coco took her arm off Velvet, let her lean to a midway point between them.

Velvet asked, “Did Ruby make you wear that?”

“She didn’t make me wear it. I mean, I make my own decisions.”

Velvet grimaced, doubtful.

Coco smiled, “It’s not a competition, Weiss.”

Weiss didn’t understand how, but she knew the game was up. They’d seen through her confidence. “Of course it’s a competition! but she’s an Alpha and I’m a Beta, so anytime she makes me do something, it’s okay. But anytime I want to do something, it’s me ‘not knowing my place’ or something stupid.”

She sighed out her exasperation.

Velvet sipped her beer, and tried to hide behind the bottle.

“Well-“ Coco started.

But Weiss was on a roll. “Supposedly I’m a Beta, but I really feel like I’m an Alpha. Every Schnee is! But then I think, what if I’m really only, like, part way through puberty or something weird and it turns out I’m an Omega? What if that’s already happening? Whenever Ruby tells me to do things I don’t want to, I end up doing them anyway! Like wearing this stupid outfit!”

Velvet held her mouth closed to suppress laughter. 

Coco hummed, “It’s not stupid, Weiss. You look good.”

Velvet raised her eyebrows and glanced to Coco.

Coco patted her shoulder. “Let’s try something, Weiss.”

She held out a hand, for Weiss to take. And when Weiss placed her hand in Coco’s, a rough tug pulled her into the Alpha’s arms. Her flat chest pressed up against Coco’s orbs. Their noses nearly touched. Weiss’ eyes bulged, and Velvet squeaked, “Eep!”

Weiss blinked. “Uh… Coco?”

“Yeah?”

“What are we trying?”

“This.”

“What is this?”

“Yeah, uh…” Velvet put a hand on Coco.

Coco released Weiss. “I don’t think you’re an Omega.”

Weiss stepped back. “Why not?”

“Here. Watch this.” Coco pulled Velvet into the same embrace, jostling the beer and pulling the bunny girl into her chest, so their faces were almost together.

Weiss imagined herself in that pose, how erotic it looked from the outside. It had felt awkward and strange from the inside.

But, then, she hadn’t blushed like velvet, nor licked her lips and sucked the bottom one in. She hadn’t hyperventilated and squirmed. Velvet’s pupils swelled up big like she was turned on or something.

Oh.

Weiss straightened. Wow, this had gotten really lewd really fast.

Coco closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and slowly moved Velvet out of her personal space. The bunny girl stayed transfixed, shaking with arousal, and craning her neck towards the object of her affection. A second later, she noticed Weiss standing beside her, then the party and everyone at it.   
Embarrassment overtook her, and she blushed into her beer as she chugged it.

“That…” Coco explained, “Is what happens to Omegas.”

“Oh,” Weiss understood. Sex Ed class had mentioned pheromones and abstract stuff. Not this. Weiss asked, “But… If I’m a Beta- I mean, sometimes I get these weird thoughts… Like-“ 

She checked her shoulders, team RWBY wasn’t nearby. “Okay, keep this secret, but… Sometimes I think about Ruby, when she’s nearby, like, Not as a friend or team captain. And, what if-“

Velvet finished her beer and interrupted, “Weiss! Oh my God!”

Weiss startled. She’d never heard Velvet speak up like that. 

Coco asked, “How many beers have you had?”

“Pffft.” Velvet waved her away. “Weiss. Weiss, listen. Not everything’s about sex, okay? Maybe…” she made a weird wobbly motion with her arms, then offered them out. “Maybe this isn’t a biology thing, yeh? Maybe you just like Ruby.”

“Who doesn’t?” Ruby chimed. She stepped into group, noted Coco looking at Weiss, and put an arm around Weiss’ bare waist.

The skin contact tingled. It felt like the lewdest thing Weiss had ever done. Her tummy even convulsed, skin visibly flickering so that everyone in the room knew Ruby was having an effect on her. Weiss blushed so hard her face felt hot.

Velvet pursed her lips to try hiding how funny she found this. 

Coco smirked knowingly, and winked to Ruby, “You should keep your kitty on a leash.”

Two hours later, they made it out of that party, and Weiss walked at a relaxed pace, not caring that her body was exposed. If Jaune could wear a dress, she could wear a skirt.

Ruby zigzagged along the hallway, obviously drunk, slurring Red Like Roses at an inappropriate volume.

And that meant Weiss was in charge. She had to take advantage of this. Weiss folded her arms. “Ruby, I think you’ve had too much to drink.”

“Nu-uh. All I drank was punch.”

“Ruby, the punch- Ugh…”

“Oh.” Ruby realized. “Yeah that did taste kinda funny. I guess you have to carry me.”

Ruby jumped, lifted her legs, and splayed out her arms so that only Weiss could save her from falling.

“Ruby!” Weiss scrambled and caught her.

“Thanks!”

Weiss huffed her frustration and carried on, aura assisting her load as she walked. “Ruby, this is really bad for the team! Blake and Yang having to stay the night at another team’s dorm is bad enough. But the Team Leader getting drunk, too-“

“I don’t think they’re staying ‘cuz they’re drunk,” Ruby interrupted. The scolding had dampened her mood, but she wasn’t’ arguing back. She looked thoughtful, a little distant. Like she wasn’t listening.

Weiss retorted, “Of course they’re Drunk, Ruby, why else would they- You know what? This isn’t about them. This is about you. You have to be more responsible.”

They reached the dorm, and Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss’ neck for support, while Weiss had all the fun of opening the door, getting them inside, and closing it again.

She brought Ruby to Yang’s bed and set her down gently, then flopped back onto her own.

Ruby sat up, spry and sober. “Thanks, Weiss.”

Weiss stayed on her back, frustrated and finally safe in her place. “Ugh… Ruby, you can be such a brat sometimes, do you know that?”

Ruby looked at the floor. “Yeah. Sorry about that.” She dangled her legs and kicked them back and forth. In a playful tone, she added, “And I know I’ve been kinda bossy all day. But… Um…”

Weiss looked at her. It was weird to see Ruby wearing her dress, Schnee logo and all.

Ruby was blushing.

Weiss sat up. “Ruby?”

“Um… Thanks for playing along, Weiss.”

“Playing along? What do you mean, Ruby?”

“You know. For, uh… Putting up with me. It means a lot to me. Because…”

Ruby’s eyes darted to all the exits. She took a breath, found her resolve, and said, “Because I like you.”

“I- Uh… Well…” Weiss understood. She didn’t have an answer. She had an answer, but she couldn’t find her tongue. It was somewhere between her lips, licking them.

“I, uh… Oh! Delightful!” That sounded fake. “I mean… That’s very, um… Yes!”

Ruby looked at her like she was crazy. “Weiss, do you like me, too?”

Weiss imagined Velvet, blushing and burning up from submissive arousal. She didn’t want to give up her dreams of leadership. She was in charge of herself.

She puffed out her chest and turned away slightly, to present an imperious image, like her statue might have. “I won’t turn away admirers.”

But when Weiss glanced to see her impact, Ruby’s mood had tempered. 

“Well, I’m really glad that we’re f-fffriends, Weiss.” Ruby licked her lips and looked for the answer.

Weiss had been too cold. She tried, “I mean… I don’t mean to…”

Ruby looked confused again.

“I mean yes,” Weiss admitted. She wrung one hand in the other. “I mean I like you, Ruby. Even…” she pulled at the fabric of her outfit. “Even when you’re being bossy.”

Ruby seemed to relax. She was back into comfort and on the offensive. Shoulders relaxed, squared at Weiss like they were sparring.

“Yeah…” Ruby strained. “You really do put up with a lot. I know sometimes Alpha hormones can end friendships. So I was worried. But we get along. You tolerate my Alpha Mood Swings, and I put up with your Beta Tantrums-”

“My WHAT?! Ruby-“

“Oh my God! WEISS! Just shut up and learn to take a compliment, okay? I promise there’s a reward for you at the end, just hear me out.” She took a gulping breath.

Weiss folded her arms and wondered what the reward would be. What was Ruby talking about? Like, a present? Or… Something… Else.

Ruby’s blush spread down her neck and across her collarbones. “Look, Weiss, I know you like me. And I like you, too. And, well, I thought maybe it could just stay that way. But then I saw you- at the party tonight…” Ruby licked her lips. “With Coco. And I thought… Well, I mean… I got… Jealous.”

“You got… Jealous?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh,” Weiss realized.

“Yeah,” Ruby nodded. “So… It really can’t just stay like this. You know?

“So-“

“So we have to be a couple now.”

Weiss deflated. “A couple.”

“Yeah.” Ruby nodded and gulped.

Weiss sighed. “Ruby, is this my reward?”

“Yup!”

And they were back to the start of the night. A wave of anger plowed through Weiss’ other feelings. “Ruby, that’s just you doing what you want and not asking about what I want! I mean, come on! Didn’t we just talk about this? What if I can’t be in a relationship right now because I’m too busy with school? Not to mention all of this nonsense we’re doing chasing Roman Torchwick everywhere, and, and- And all of my personal studies to be CEO of Schnee Industries some day! Did you even think about how much res-“

Ruby’s white skirt twitched. Something in her lap nudged the fabric. Weiss stopped to stare at it.

Ruby followed her gaze, then covered it with her hands. Her pupils dilated in shock, and she looked like she’d been caught stealing cookies again.

Weiss pointed. “What was that?”

Ruby pursed her lips. “Nothing.”

“Ruby, what was that?”

“Well, Weiss… I uh… I mean, I’m an Alpha. And you’re kind of getting really worked up right now. And that kind of gets me worked up. And you’re wearing a really revealing costume. So, uh, I kind of, you know… Since I’m an alpha.”

“You kind of what? Ruby, move your hands!”

Ruby put her hands at her side.

Something was tenting her combat skirt.

Weiss realized, “Is that a penis?”

It throbbed. 

Ruby shied, “Kind of?”

Weiss did not have flash cards prepared for this moment. 

“Weiss. You’re staring.”

“Sorry.” Weiss looked away and covered her eyes. On a second thought, she realized how to recover from this.

She uncovered her eyes and stared again. “You know what? I’m not sorry. You’ve gotten to stare at me all night. Don’t think I haven’t noticed!”

She was bluffing. But Ruby’s face turned crimson like a tomato.

“S-s-s-s-so,” Weiss stuttered. She gulped. “So you-” she gestured. “You have to show me.”

“What?!”

Weiss folded her arms. “Ruby, it’s only fair. You have to.”

“I have to?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” Ruby grabbed the hem of her combat skirt. But she didn't pull it up. This was easier said than done. She gulped, and slowly, very slowly, pulled the fabric up her bare leg.

Weiss was staring at a freckle on Ruby’s thigh. High, near her… Well, not more intimate than what Weiss was already revealing, but more than she ever expected to see on Ruby. Was she really not wearing a petticoat under there?

Ruby pulled the dress higher, and the fabric pulled back the tent. Another little bit and the penis would be free. Weiss gulped. 

Ruby kept her eyes on the floor. “This is, uh… Really intense.”

Weiss nodded. “Ruby, if you don’t’ wanna-“

“I do.” Ruby flipped up the skirt.

And, well, that was definitely a penis.

Weiss looked at it. She looked away. “Well…” She looked at it again. “Wow. That’s…”

Ruby smiled proudly. “Yeah, I just started getting these this year. Usually when I’m nervous. I asked Yang if that was normal, and she said yeah. So… I mean. It’s weird, right? One second you’re walking around like normal, next you’ve got this tube in your underwear.”

Weiss covered her mouth and giggled along. She noticed that Ruby’s eyes grazed every bare inch of her skin, and lingered at her skirt.

The laughter died away.

Weiss swallowed. 

Ruby ran her lips together, moistening, biting.

She was out of things to say. To be fair, she’d already made the first move.

Weiss now had to decide. 

And an Alpha would decide…

Weiss cleared her throat. “You know… I had a lot of that punch, too.”

Ruby tackled Weiss onto her back, overjoyed and overhorny. “Great!”

She tackled Weiss’ face with her mouth.

It wasn’t so much a kiss as a bath.

Weiss pushed her back. “Ruby! Eugh! Where did you learn to kiss like that, from-?“

“-From Zwei! Which, now that I think about it-”

Talking was a waste of breath. Weiss pulled her closer, slowly, and put a peck on her lips. 

Then another.

And a third that stayed and tenderly caressed Ruby’s upper lip.

Weiss watched the pleasure spread in Ruby’s eyes, delight at a new way to have fun.

“Like that,” Weiss whispered. Which made her sound like she hadn’t just done this for the first time.

Ruby leaned in and tried. A peck. Another. A nibble, then with teeth, slightly pinching.

Weiss shivered. “H-hey.”

As she opened her mouth, Ruby flicked her tongue across Weiss’. 

“W-wait, that’s weird,” Weiss mumbled.

“No, that’s fun,” Ruby corrected. She pinned Weiss’ hands beside her head, and straddled the Schnee’s chest.

Weiss felt something very penis-like flop onto her chest. She looked down at it. Woah. This was really happening.

Ruby pulled her chin up and kissed her again. Their lips sealed to each other, and Ruby’s tongue filled her mouth with playful flicks and tickles.

Breathing was harder and heavier. 

Ruby pulled away to gasp and smile. Weiss panted.

And then Ruby announced, “Let’s do it!”

Weiss nodded. She’d studied this very thoroughly in her textbook. She was ready.

“Okay. So, I think this goes here.” Ruby slid down Weiss’ body, her bare legs against Weiss’ sides. Her hardon dragging down Weiss’ chest, over her bellybutton, across the front of her skirt, until it dropped and dangled under it.

“Oh.” Ruby flared her eyes. “That’s, uh… Warm.”

“Yeah. And wet,” Weiss realized. She hadn’t been this turned on since she’d fantasized about this.

Ruby pulled aside Weiss’ panties and tickled her. “Here, kitty, kitty.”

Weiss covered her face. “Oh my god, Ruby this is embarrassing enough! Just-”

Ruby slid her finger in. Then out. She looked up. “What?”

Weiss didn’t answer. She didn’t breathe.

Ruby did it again. “Weiss, did you say something?”

She squeaked. Her legs quaked. It felt okay. It felt good. It felt really, really intense.

That was nothing like doing it to herself.

Was this some kind of Alpha/Beta thing? She wanted to kiss Ruby again.

But Ruby was spreading her legs and getting between them.

Weiss felt the moisture dripping from her open snatch. Her panties, soaked and pulled to the side, felt warm against her skin. Ruby’s finger kept working. Another joined it. She spread her legs wider, hoping for Ruby to go deeper.

Ruby pulled her fingers out.

Weiss gulped. “Ruby? Is something wrong?”

“Huh? No, I’m just gonna-“

And then she thrust something bigger than a finger. The sound wasn’t a light glistening thing. It shlicked like someone had squeezed a bar of soap until it flew away.

And it filled Weiss up like the time she’d gone knuckles-deep to a really depraved fantasy. She groaned. Ruby made a wistful sound, like contentment.

“Oh wow. That’s waaaay better than a melon.”

Weiss grabbed Ruby’s face and kissed her again. The more she talked, the less they fucked. And it was TIME TO FUCK.

Ruby got the message. She bucked her little hips, and that dick grew at least another inch. All memory of embarrassment or anger left Weiss. Her knees tightened around Ruby’s hips, and the next buck made her thighs tense. Their crotches slapped together, and Weiss splashed against her partner.

She couldn’t articulate a whole emotion of grossness. It was too hot. She abandoned all decorum, let her mouth hang open, and groaned.

Ruby was in another world. The rut consumed her. This was exactly like the time she’d gotten her whole face into the cookie jar and eaten every cookie without getting caught. Her hands roamed up Weiss’ butt, and she grabbed each cheek so hard, her fingers turned white.

She didn’t know what to do with her dick, really, but it seemed to know what to do with Weiss’ pussy. So she let it smash them together, and she reveled in the feeling. Euphoria wracked her whole spine in waves.

Thrust. Glow. Thrust. Glow.

She thrust faster, deeper, slapping her flesh against Weiss’ flower and panting as the exertion caught up with her. A whole sheen of sweat separated her skin from her costume.

She stopped and pulled it up over her head. It got stuck. She tore it, one solid motion of supernatural power, fueled entirely by horniness.

Weiss’ legs squeezed her tighter. Ruby grinned. “You like that?”

Weiss nodded. “That was really hot.”

“And how about these?” Ruby cupped her buds and cooed, “Are you into girls, Weiss?”

Weiss didn’t know. She wore a look of panic. So Ruby thrust again, watched all expressions but lust melt away, and tore Weiss’ tube-top off. They didn’t have much to mash together, but when Ruby lay atop Weiss, skin and sheen slithered together like oiled athletes. They’d never been so intimate before.

They moaned into each other’s mouths, and Ruby worked her new appendage into Weiss’ quim and quivered at the new sensations.

Weiss ran her fingers through Ruby’s hair, then gripped it when the thrusts resumed.

Ruby found her confidence and rhythm. Her dick found a deeper place in Weiss, where even the shaft was gripped by warm and welcoming muscles.

Ruby hilted and squeaked out her pleasure. She wanted to stay like this forever. The pressure building inside her felt like a soda pop fizzling against its can.

“Weiss,” she squeaked.

Weiss panted, “What? What is it Ruby?”

“Weiss, I think… I love you!”

“I love you too, Ruby!”

They mashed their hips together, their lips, their torsos.

And then Ruby really felt like a soda pop. Her dick twitched deep inside Weiss, and she spurted something thick, slinging it in spasms and glorious flicks of impulse. She was flexing her dick like a bicep, making it jump and spit sperm like she was stomping on a tube of toothpaste.

She felt it squirt out of Weiss, and dribble onto the bed, overflowing like bubbles escaping the sink.

Ruby pressed her skin flatter against Weiss’ entrance. Instinct was making her feel so good, she just kept going with it. She pushed Weiss’ knees back against her, raising her hips, keeping them together, and rested there to pant and kiss and whisper, “This is amazing.”

Weiss nodded, curled up into a sweaty ball.

The lust faded from her mind, and suddenly, VERY suddenly, she realized what had just happened.

And she loved it. Another wave of heat wracked her body, and she clutched Ruby tighter with her legs. She felt hot cum navigating her ovaries, and glorious delirium consumed her.

Ruby pulled out, her dick wet with every juice, and slowly uncurled Weiss until she was flat again. She watched white goo spill from Weiss. It looked like Eggnog.

She looked down at her dick. It was already shrinking. Going, going, receding into her folds, and there it went. Back to being a vagina. Huh. 

“Neat.”

Weiss panted and mewled.

Ruby giggled, “We should do that again sometime. I mean… If you liked it.”

Weiss looked at her, crying tears of exertion and overwhelming joy. She laughed.

“I think we should take a shower, though,” Ruby noted.

She sat up on the bed and dangled her legs off. 

Weiss grabbed her wrist. “Right now.”

“Yeah, we’re really sweaty.”

“No, Ruby. We should do it again. Right now.”

“Uh…” Ruby looked down at her crotch. “I don’t know how to make it come back.”

Weiss sat up and straddled Ruby’s lap, a sudden motion, her hair whipping around as it came loose. “Let me try, then.”

She pulled Ruby into a kiss, and forced her tongue into Little Red’s little red mouth. She pushed herself deep into Ruby’s smaller hole, snaked around her tongue, and bit her lip until she yelped.

Weiss pulled back, wilderness and excitement in her eyes. “Well?”

Something poked her from below. She smiled.

Ruby ran her tongue over the bite mark. “Well…” She hummed, “We know you’re not an Omega.”


End file.
